familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Samuel Wilder King (1886-1959)
}} * 1953-1957 : 11th Territorial Governor of Hawaii * 1935-1943 : US Congressional Delegate for Hawaii Territory * Captain - U.S. Navy Biography Samuel Wilder King was the eleventh Territorial Governor of Hawaii and served from 1953 to 1957. He was appointed to the office after the term of Oren E. Long. Previously, King served in the United States House of Representatives as a delegate from the Territory of Hawaii. He was a member of the Republican Party of Hawaii and was the first of native Hawaiian descent to rise to the highest office in the territory. Early Life His father James A. King (1832–1899) was a ship's master for Samuel Gardner Wilder, and later politician in the Republic of Hawaii.1 His mother was Charlotte Holmes Davis, daughter of part-Hawaiian Robert Grimes Davis, who descended from Oliver Holmes, Governor of Oʻahu under Kamehameha I. King was born December 17, 1886 in Honolulu and was a subject of the Kingdom of Hawai'i. A devout Roman Catholic, King attended Saint Louis School, but graduated from McKinley High School. US Navy Career Upon graduating, King went on to study at the United States Naval Academy in Annapolis, Maryland. He entered the United States Navy as a commissioned officer where he served from 1910 to 1924. At the time of his discharge, he had attained the rank of lieutenant commander. King returned to his hometown in 1925 where he entered the real estate profession. In 1932, he ran for his first public office and served for two years on the Board of Supervisors of Honolulu. In 1934, King was elected to the United States Congress as a delegate. He served in Washington, D.C. from January 1935 to January 1943.3 With the outbreak of World War II, King resigned from Congress to accept a naval commission to become a commander, then captain. He retired from military service in 1946. Political Career Once again, King returned to his hometown and was appointed to a sub-cabinet office of the governor's administration. King served in the Emergency Housing Committee for a year. He was then appointed to the Hawaii Statehood Commission in 1947 where he stayed until 1953.3 President of the United States Dwight D. Eisenhower appointed King to the governorship that year. He was the first governor of Hawaiian ancestry. He served in 'Iolani Palace until his resignation on July 31, 1957. During his term in office he signed HB 706 on June 5, 1957 which outlawed the death penalty in Hawaii. It became Act 282. He died in Honolulu March 24, 1959, just before Hawaii achieved statehood. He was buried in the National Memorial Cemetery of the Pacific. His grandson, Samuel Pailthorpe King, Jr. also became a lawyer and in 1985 established his own law practice with his wife, Adrienne King, also a lawyer, as King and King, Attorneys-At-Law. Their youngest son, Samuel Wilder King II, named after his great-grandfather, is also a lawyer now practicing in Honolulu. He married Tiffany Herder in 2012 and their son, born in 2015 was christened Samuel Wilder King III. Marriage and Family On March 18, 1912 he married Pauline Nawahineokalai Evans, another part-Hawaiian.2 # Charlotte Kainau King (1914-1995) # Samuel Pailthorp King (1916-2010) - His son became a lawyer and Federal Judge.4 # David Mauiloa Keaweahealu King (1922-1989) # Evans Paliku Kanaiaupuni King (1923-2009) # Pauline Nawahineokalai King (1925-) Grandchildren His grandson, Samuel Pailthorpe King, Jr. also became a lawyer and in 1985 established his own law practice with his wife, Adrienne King, also a lawyer, as King and King, Attorneys-At-Law. Their youngest son, Samuel Wilder King II, named after his great-grandfather, is also a lawyer now practicing in Honolulu. He married Tiffany Herder in 2012 and their son, born in 2015 was christened Samuel Wilder King III. References * - Wikipedia * Samuel King - disambiguation * King in Hawaii - * Coffin Family of Boston Category:People from Honolulu Category:Hawaii Republicans Category:Governors of the Territory of Hawaii Category:Native Hawaiian politicians Category:Delegates to the United States House of Representatives from the Territory of Hawaii Category:Tanager Expedition Category:United States Navy officers Category:American military personnel of World War I Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:United States Naval Academy alumni Category:20th-century American politicians Category:American people of Native Hawaiian descent